In the fall
by CandyChristine
Summary: I pretty much wrote this with no intention of ever publishing it on FF. I posted it on my tumblr, and got good feedback. So what the heck, here is my CarlosxOC one shot. I do not own Carlos Pena or the members of BTR. But I own Lily and Christian.


"Rawr! Grr! AHH!" said the little boy, crashing the two dinosaur figurines together. He knocked one of the dinosaurs up in the air and watched as it crashed to the watery grave below.

"Okay, time to wash your hair." Carlos said grabbing the shampoo off the counter. He watched little Christian continue to play with his dinos, completely ignoring what his father had said. "Alright, we could do this the easy way or the hard way." He said with a firm, but playful voice. Christian looked up and back down. He searched the water for the dinosaur that fell.

"Play?" he asked as he held the red pterodactyl to Carlos. He smiled, took the toy from his hand, and proceeded to make silly dinosaur noises. "Grrrrr, time to finish up your bath, RAWR!" He said as he moved the dinosaur around erratically. "Daddy, dinosaurs don't take baths!" he said, laughing at his Papi's silliness. "Mijo, you need to be clean if you want to go with Uncle Logan and Sam to Chuck E. Cheese!" Carlos said taking a cup of bath water and pouring it over his son's head. Christian giggled as his dad massaged the shampoo into his hair, while singing him silly rhymes in Spanish.

_He is so much like her._

Carlos looked at the pure and innocent child that was before him. Christian was occupied with biting on the rubber duck.

_He has his mother's sparkling hazel green eyes. When he smiles, he has those same adorable dimples. But he inherited his father's cute nose and never ending supply of energy and charisma._

With one more rinse, he let the bath water drain. He picked up his son, wrapping him in his favorite Power Rangers towel and got him dressed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are you going?" Christian asked as he sat on top of the bed, eating Cheerios. "I'm going to go see mommy. Today is her birthday and I have to give her something special." He answered as he buttoned up the last few buttons of his black long sleeve dress shirt. "Ready Mijo?" He asked tucking his shirt into his slacks. Turning around, he saw Christian covered in cereal crumbs. <em>You can't stay clean for 5 minutes huh?<em> He picked him up off the bed and dusted the crumbs of his grey hoodie. Reaching for his grey fitted and keys, Carlos placed the hat backwards on his head as he led Christian out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Christian! You ready for Chuck E. Cheese?" Logan asked enthusiastically as he gave the boy a hug. "Sam is in the playroom. Why don't you go up there while I talk to your dad?" Christian nodded and turned to give his dad a hug. "Bye, Mijo. Have a good time and mind your manners." Carlos said sternly as he squeezed his son goodbye. Christian let go and pulled a little dinosaur out of his pocket. "Give this to mommy for her birthday. It is the leader of the dinosaurs. She can play with it for a while." Carlos accepted the plastic gift and tucked it into his pocket. With that, Christian sped up the stairs to the playroom. Seconds later, the laughter and rowdiness of two rambunctious boys filled the home.<p>

"Thanks man." Carlos said giving Logan a hug. "No problem, sometimes taking kids along with you to stuff like this kind of ruins the mood." Logan said lightly as he patted his back. "Don't let Christian eat too many sweets!" he shouted as he walked down the porch and down the driveway to the Jeep. "And make sure he plays nice with others. And-" "Stop being a concerned mother and go!" Logan interrupted. "Stop calling me that!" Carlos shouted. "Maria and I can handle two boys just fine!" Logan spiritedly shouted back before closing the front door.

* * *

><p>He rounded the corner that went up the hill to her residence. One hand on the steering wheel and the other gripping a gorgeous flower vase complete with a vibrant flower arrangement that sat in the passenger seat. The aroma radiating off the arrangement filled the small cabin of his Jeep minutes after leaving the floral shop.<p>

* * *

><p>He carefully held the vase in his hand as he walked to the end of the pathway shaded with beautiful trees with leaves of golden orange and yellow hues. He absolutely adored the colors of fall.<p>

_As did she._

Reaching the end of the path, he cautiously crossed the connecting walkway making sure he didn't disturb the resting other residents of Sunset Hills Cemetery. He paused when he finally reached her tombstone.

_Here lies Lily Anne Pena._

_Daughter, Wife, Mother._

"_She did more than exist, she lived. She did more than listen, she understood. Rest peacefully, mi amor."_

He knelt down and cleared her grave of all withered flowers and burned out candles. He placed the flower vase down and fished around in his pockets. He pulled out the plastic dinosaur and set it next to the vase. "Happy birthday, mi amor." He said as tears rolled down his cheek. He wiped his cheek with his sleeve and chuckled. "You know, our son is growing up so fast. I decided not to bring him this time because he gets to distracted and wanders off."

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to imagine Lily's presence. "I miss you so much that it is unbearable." He whispered to the wind. He was almost certain that he heard Lily answer back with _I love you, babe. I miss you too._ Maybe it she was speaking from beyond the grave, or maybe it was his own delusional brain making him hear voices. Either way, it was strangely comforting to him.


End file.
